


Diners + Inside Jokes

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: The World Needs More Mac and Riley [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x21, Episode Tag, Team as Family, lots and lots of fluff, mostly mac and riles though, sort of a tag episode for 2x21, tiny lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: annikathatsme requested: "Could you write a story where Mac and Riley just hang out more often? Like they go to the movies and stuff together but then jack finds out and is surprised/offended?"I combined this with an idea for an episode tag that I had to 2x21. After the diner incident, Mac and Riley start a tradition of going out to breakfast at various diners around L.A.





	Diners + Inside Jokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annikathatsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikathatsme/gifts).



“So, what about this one?” Riley asked. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him expectantly. Mac smiled brightly at her, this was one of his favorite games.

“Um…” He hesitated, looking around. He was making a big show of thinking about it, even though they both knew he’d thought of an idea the second they walked in there.

“And remember, it has to be different from all the others,” Riley reminded him of the rules of her made-up game.

“You know, eventually, I’m gonna run out of ideas,” Mac said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“We both know that’s not true. Now come on,” Riley pleaded.

“I’d take the cleaner that the waitress is spraying on the counters. Then, I’d spray it all over and then dump the rest in that empty coffee maker and turn on the heat,” Mac finally answered.

This was a game that they’d been playing since the diner incident. It had started after they’d gotten back and Riley had admitted that strangely enough, she was actually craving diner food. Mac had been craving the same thing, so after their debrief, they went and got food. Halfway through the meal, Riley had asked Mac how he would go about blowing that diner up.

Over the past few weeks, they’d made it a tradition of going to all the different diners in L.A. and playing this game.

“Hmm...that’s pretty similar to how you would’ve blown up Mama’s diner,” Riley mentioned, not looking convinced.

“Similar, but not exactly the same. For Mama’s, I would’ve used moonshine and a bullet. Here, I’m using cleaning supplies and a coffee maker,” Mac argued.

“Okay, I’ll allow it this time. But this is the last time that you are allowed to use ‘spraying the air with a flammable substance’ as your answer.” Riley said.

“Deal,” Mac said with a grin. “So, speaking of Mama’s diner. How is Billy?” Mac asked, taking a bite of his omelet and pretending not to notice when Riley narrowed her eyes at him.

“Did Dawn tell you guys?” Riley asked, causing Mac to choke on his food in surprise.

“What?” Mac said incredulously when he’d managed to swallow his bite. “Dawn knows?”

“Well, she was hovering and saw that I got a text from him. I tried to hide it, but that only clued her into who the text was from,” Riley explained sheepishly.

“Well, Dawn didn’t tell me or Jack,” Mac assured her. “I pretty much figured it out after I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Those feelings combined with a near-death experience was sure to spark something into life.”

“God, sometimes I forget how observant you are,” Riley said, shaking her head. “So you’ve known this whole time? Why didn’t you say anything? Jack would’ve been dropping not so subtle hints every chance he got.”

“Hey, I know how important personal space can be. I was hoping you would tell me on your own, but since it’s been weeks I decided to bring it up,” Mac said with an apologetic smile. He was used to having Jack involved with every aspect of his life, so he understood the need to keep things secret.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to have to keep a secret from Jack,” Riley apologized, taking a bite of her eggs.

“We both know I’ve kept plenty secrets, so wanna try that an excuse again?” Mac said, his voice teasing. Riley finished chewing her food and then sighed.

“This relationship is pretty new, and for a while, I wasn’t sure if we would actually have anything in common. So I guess I didn’t want to tell you guys until I was sure this was a relationship that would last,” Riley finally admitted.

“So, you still aren’t sure?” Mac asked, raising his eyebrow.

“No, I mean it’s going pretty well. We don’t see each other a lot, but I do like him,” Riley said with a smile on her lips.

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Mac said with a smile of his own.

“I suppose it’s time to tell Jack,” Riley said with another sigh.

“That’s for you to decide, but at least he likes the Coltons,” Mac pointed out.

“True, but Billy is probably his least favorite Colton and me dating him will only make that worse,” Riley said, pushing aside her now empty plate.

“Well, putting it off certainly isn’t going to make it easier,” Mac pointed out. Then he gestured to Riley’s plate, “So, how does this Eggs Benedict compare to the rest of them?” While Mac usually switched his order at every diner, Riley always ordered the same thing.

“I’d say this is for sure one of the best. But not as good as that one last week, what was that called?”

“Ronnie’s diner,” Mac offered.

“Yeah, that’s it! Those are still the best Eggs Benedict I have ever tasted,” Riley said excitedly.

“I have never seen anyone as enthusiastic about Eggs Benedict as you,” Mac said with a laugh.

“And I have never seen anyone as enthusiastic about paper clips as you,” Riley shot back without missing a beat.

“Fair enough,” Mac with another chuckle. “You ready to head out?”

“Yep,” Riley said standing up. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it and smiled. “Perfect timing, Bozer just texted me asking for help picking out a new laptop when we get back to your house.”

“Yeah, his has been freezing up on him. It’s like a decade old, so definitely time for a new one,” Mac said as they walked to his car. Riley’s car was back at his house. She usually met him there and they drove to the diner in one car. Parking in L.A. could be difficult so this cut down on the headache.

“A decade? I’m surprised it still functions,” Riley said in amazement as she climbed into the car.

“It hasn’t properly for a while, but he’s a creature of habit so he’s refused to get a new one,” Mac said in amusement.

“Man, it must be really bad if he’s finally willing to throw in the towel.”

“Oh, it is. You should have heard the things he was yelling at it yesterday. It was like someone he trusted had betrayed him,” Mac said.

“Aw, poor Boze. I’ll help him find a good computer. I’m sure one day with a fully functioning computer will make him forget his old one,” Riley said.

“Hopefully,” Mac agreed. He glanced at Riley when he felt her studying him. “What?” He asked.

“I was just wondering how your dating life is going?”

“Riles…” Mac said with a groan, turning his attention back to the road.

“Hey, you interrogated me about mine, it’s only fair,” Riley said stubbornly.

“I didn’t int...look, there isn’t anything to talk about,” Mac said, switching argument methods halfway through his sentence.

“You haven’t been dating anyone?” Riley asked in surprise.

“I’ve gone on a few, but I just-I can’t stand being in a relationship with someone who I am lying to,” Mac said with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Riley said. “That’s one reason why I think my relationship with Billy is going so well. I don’t have to make up random excuses when I need to leave at weird times, and I don’t have to lie about working for a think tank.”

“I know how it feels to find out someone you are dating has been lying to you. I don’t ever want to do that to someone else,” Mac said firmly.

“Yes, but you’re lying to protect them and our national security. That isn’t really the same thing that Nikki did to you,” Riley objected.

“Lying still hurts, no matter what the reason.”

“Okay...well what about dating someone who knows what you do?” Riley said and the mischievous tone in her voice had Mac glancing sideways at her again.

“I’m guessing you have someone specific in mind.”

“Jill.”

“Jill? Really?” Mac said, considering. He’d never really thought about dating someone from the office. Mostly because his mind was usually on more important things while he was at work. But he did have to admit that Jill was intelligent and they worked well together.

“Yeah, I mean you two could geek out about science-y things. I think it would be cute,” Riley said with a grin.

“I don’t really know her that well,” Mac said honestly.

“Well, you know what’s a good way to get to know people? Going out on a date,” Riley said, speaking like she was talking to an idiot. Mac thought that when it came to dating, perhaps he was an idiot.

“I’ll think about it,” Mac said honestly as he pulled into his driveway.

“I would expect nothing less,” Riley teased. They got out of the car and noticed Jack’s car parked behind Riley’s. “Looks like it’s a party.”

“If having the four of us together is a party, then every day of my life is a party,” Mac said dryly.

“Yeah, that’s not how I’d describe it,” Riley said with a laugh. Mac pushed open his door with a laugh of his own. They found Jack and Bozer in the kitchen, sitting at the bar, drinking coffee.

“Oh hey, how was breakfast?” Bozer asked.

“It was really good!” Mac said enthusiastically.

“Yeah, definitely one of the top five,” Riley said. She walked over and put her arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Hey, Jack.”

“Hey sweetie,” Jack said greeting her. “Bozer was telling me about this little tradition of yours. How many diners have you been to exactly?” Jack asked in a slightly pinched voice. Mac looked at him in surprise and watched Jack closely as he answered, trying to figure out his mood.

“Um, we’ve gone a couple times a week since the diner incident,” Mac said.

“Oh, of course, the diner incident,” Jack said. He stood up suddenly, dislodging Riley’s arm, and walked over to pour more coffee into his mug.

Riley and Mac exchanged a look at Jack’s odd behavior. Mac mouthed the words ‘I got this’ and Riley nodded.

“Hey, Boze, how about you show me this ancient computer of yours and we can try to find a new one similar to it,” Riley suggested. Bozer, who had seen the exchange between Riley and Mac, nodded.

“Yeah, it’s in my room,” He said. Riley followed Bozer into his room, sending one last worried glance at Mac. He gave her a small smile and she nodded again and then shut the door.

“Hey, you wanna go sit on the porch?” Mac said to Jack, who was still facing the coffee machine with his back to Mac.

“Sure,” Jack said, turning around and heading out onto the balcony without really looking at Mac. With a small sigh, Mac followed him.

“What’s up?” Mac asked when they were settled into chairs. Jack shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, playing innocent. “You aren’t jealous, are you?” Mac asked, deciding to play it straight and not beat around the bush.

“What? No, of course not. What would I be jealous of?” Jack sputtered. Mac had to resist the urge to laugh at the man’s attempt at nonchalance.

“Jack…” Mac shook his head in disbelief. “You have nothing to be jealous of, you know.”

“I’m not...I’m not jealous. I was just startled. You and Riley have been hanging out for weeks and I didn’t know.”

“We didn’t mean to keep the information from you, it just didn’t come up,” Mac said.

“Yeah, that seems to happen a lot with you,” Jack muttered.

“Wait, are you actually mad at me about this?” Mac asked in surprise. He’d figured that most of Jack’s behavior was exaggerated. Jack loved to complain, but most of the time he wasn’t nearly as bothered as he acted.

“I’m not mad,” Jack let out a sigh. “It was just unexpecting to see you two like that.”

“Like what?”

“Hanging out and joking about missions gone bad. It’s different when you aren’t in on the joke. I never realized how annoying that is.”

“Jack, just because I now have a near-death experience with Riley, doesn’t take away from all of our near-death experiences,” Mac said, he couldn’t believe how weird his life was that he’d just spoken that sentence.

“I know, I know. And I like that you’re hanging out with Riles, I really do, it just took me by surprise,” Jack said, most of his gruffness fading away.

“If it makes you feel better, we can watch Die Hard and reminisce about the Skyscraper mission when we did John McClane proud,” Mac offered.

“That would make me feel better,” Jack said with a grin. Mac smiled back and made a mental note to tell Riley that they should cool it with the references to the diner incident.

“And hey,” Mac said as they headed inside. “We’ll always have Cairo.”

“Don’t talk about Cairo, man,” Jack replied automatically.


End file.
